1. Field
This disclosure relates to an animal-resistant tubing system for use in irrigation systems and other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
A desire to conserve water has resulted in wide use of drip irrigation systems and other irrigation systems that deliver water directly and exclusively to the root zones of plants. Irrigation systems that deliver water directly to plants are used for both decorative landscaping and for orchards and other commercial farming.
Irrigation systems currently use a variety of types of small-diameter flexible plastic tubing to carry water to the plants to be watered. Such tubing is subject to damage from animals including rodents, skunks, rabbits, dogs, and birds. Such animals may be seeking water, may have an instinctive need to chew on hard objects, may be curious, or may simply be bored. Chewing may lead to punctures of the plastic tubing. Punctures may, in turn, lead to inefficient use of water and possible damage to plants that may be deprived of water.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.